


Books and babysitting

by Rogercat



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babysitting, Children, F/M, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Toddlers, Uncle-Nephew Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 02:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19898248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/pseuds/Rogercat
Summary: Maedhros finds him in a unplanned situation





	Books and babysitting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NelyafinweFeanorion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NelyafinweFeanorion/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I'll Be Yours If You'll Be Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8600695) by [NelyafinweFeanorion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NelyafinweFeanorion/pseuds/NelyafinweFeanorion). 



> I imagine this to happen a few years after I'll Be Yours If You'll Be Mine

The request was coming out of the blue, but Maedhros kept listening on what Curufin said in the cell phone:

“Babysitting Celebrimbor? Of course, the bookstore will be closed tomorrow for a huge delivery, so I can focus on him a few hours.”

His third-youngest brother had almost missed a important part on his workplace this week, and would need a extra day to fix it before his chef found out about that mistake. And his wife had came down with a awful cold, so it was only natural that they wanted their young son away from her in case of any infection risk. 

“As if Celebrimbor would need to catch a cold from his beloved mother after that awful stomach bug he suffered last month…”

Oh well, things could be worse, with the whole family busy and Curufin ending needing to be babysat by someone he did not know from before.

~X~X~X~X~X~X

Of course things turned wrong the next day when he and Celebrimbor had arrived to the bookstore…

“I am horrible sorry, Maedhros, but I really can not bring Narvi to work over the day, her daycare is closed due to a virus jumping between the the departments with the children of different ages and my dear wife is visiting her parents overnight…”

“Elyo!” Narvi greeted at seeing her familiar babysitter from before. Poor Azaghâl was really apologetic, but as he was in a hurry to catch his bus before risking to arrive late for work, Maedhros did not really have time to protest and found himself with two small children to babysit, one in kindergarten-age and his own toddler nephew. 

“Well, seems like the plans for today changed a bit. Narvi, this is my young friend Celebrimbor, can you promise to be nice to him while I bring some books for you both?” 

With both children in the play area, which was in the in the kids section of the bookstore, he could keep a eye on them. Yet to his surprise, it did not take long before Narvi and Celebrimbor was using the wooden building blocks to start building something together. 

“Look at that, you seems to get along really well. I will have to take a cute photo or two to send to your dads,” Maedhros smiled. 

His cell phone was on the pay desk beside the computer, but it was not too many steps to walk with his long legs. 

“Alright, smile for me and no sudden fighting, please?” 

And then Celebrimbor did something something totally unexpected; 

Just as his uncle took the photo on the cell phone, he straightened up in his full height and kissed Narvi straight on the lips. It was probably lucky that nobody was photographing Maedhros in that moment, given his shocked face over what his nephew did. 

Yet Narvi did not seem to dislike it, instead she just laughed and kissed Celebrimbor's forehead in return. 

“I am not taking any responsibility for this from your respective dads when you both are big enough to start dating, you little rascals…” Maedhros groaned, but he could not bring himself to remove the photos he had taken. 

So much for a calm day of babysitting indeed. 

~X~X~X~X~X~X

Still, Maedhros kept the photos after that Azaghâl had returned to bring Narvi back home after finishing his work day, and clearly the two young children had became very good friends despite only knowing each other for a day, for neither one wanted to be separated. 

In fact Celebrimbor cried so much after that Narvi, under loud protests, had been taken home that nothing seemed to soothe his tears. 

“My, my, you really liked Narvi, huh?” Maedhros asked, all while his nephew kept wailing. 

Naturally, that was when Curufin showed up. 

“What did you do to make him cry?! That never happens with you as his babysitter!” 

And Maedhros find himself needing to explain what had happened that morning and why Celebrimbor was upset over that Narvi had left. 


End file.
